The current invention relates to infusion devices, such as intravenous needles, used in combination with over-the-needle peripheral intravenous (IV) catheters. Specifically, the present invention relates to methods configured to provide a feature on an outer surface of a needle while generally preserving the cross-sectioned profile of the inner surface of the needle.
Intravenous (IV) needles are commonly used for a variety of infusion therapies. IV needles are commonly used in combination with an over-the-needle peripheral IV catheter. As its name implies, an over-the-needle catheter is mounted over an IV needle (i.e. an introducer needle) having a sharp distal tip. A portion of the outer surface of the needle is commonly crimped or otherwise modified to provide a feature on the needle, as shown in the PRIOR ART of FIG. 1. In FIG. 1, a portion of a needle 10 is crimped between an upper anvil 20 and a lower anvil 22. Opposing, planar surfaces 30 and 32 contact a portion of the outer surface 12 of the needle 10 and inwardly compresses or pinches the needle 10 thereby providing feature 30. Feature 30 generally comprises an outwardly extended portion of the outer surface 12 of the needle 10. The outer surface 12 of the needle 10 is extended outwardly as the upper and lower anvils 20 and 22 pinch the needle 10 resulting in a partial occlusion of a cross-section of the inner lumen 14 of the needle 10. While the PRIOR ART method provides a feature 30 on the outer surface 12 of the needle 10, the inner lumen 14 of the needle 10 is partially or completely occluded resulting in decreased flow efficiency through the needle 10.
Thus, while methods exist for providing a feature on a needle, challenges still exist. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a method that permits the creation of a feature on an outer surface of a needle while preserving a flow efficiency through the needle. Such a method is disclosed herein.